


Non si può

by AkaneMikael



Series: Un giro su Karim [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, in friendshipping, same lifestyles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Karim e Marco una sera si ritrovano sul divano di un albergo a confidarsi uno sui propri codici di comportamento e l'altro sulla mancanza di chiarezza nelle proprie intenzioni. Certo poi che chiedere consigli a Karim bisogna essere un po' alla frutta...





	Non si può

**Author's Note:**

> continuiamo questa serie su Karim e di cosa combina quest’anno senza James e Zizou. Ho voluto tirare un po’ il freno sul lato sessuale ed ho così approfittato per approfondire un rapporto particolare che vorrei riuscire a rendere piano piano. Giusto perché Karim ha bisogno anche di qualcuno con cui confidarsi e che lo capisca e nella mia personale visione influenzata parecchio da lei sa chi, Marco è quella persona visto che hanno molte cose in comune. Il modo di vivere i rapporti per esempio. Seguiranno altre fic alcune serie altre deliranti. Ormai ho deciso che le fic di quest’anno le scrivo in questa serie. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

NON SI PUÓ   
[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/930352abcc2aceda82bc78b9c525ff38/tumblr_pdj0gupFc61rmdmxco4_640.png)

  
Karim aveva una regola in particolare.   
Non andare mai con uno che aveva una cotta per lui.  
E Borja Mayoral aveva più che una cotta, aveva una vera e propria ossessione, sebbene per timidezza fosse in grado di tenere nascosto il livello di tale ossessione.   
Cioè non era un mistero che Karim fosse l’idolo di Borja, era risaputo. Ed era risaputo che lo adorasse, però Karim non sapeva che il piccolo Borja aveva una camera piena di poster e foto sue e che si guardava e riguardava tutti i suoi video su internet e ripeteva ogni mossa con la palla.   
E non sapeva che lo salutava la sera prima di chiudere gli occhi ed al mattino quando li apriva.   
Se avesse saputo queste cose sicuramente sarebbe scappato dall’altra parte del mondo ed ora che erano in squadra insieme non poteva perdere un’occasione simile.   
Però aveva notato che non lo trattava come tutti gli altri.   
Karim aveva un carattere particolare a dir poco, non era affettuoso però ormai si era ambientato ed aveva quelli con cui scherzava ed era anche molto fisico. Li invidiava.  
Di quel club facevano parte Isco, Lucas, ultimamente anche Marco sembrava essere dei loro. Poi era molto affettuoso ed allegro anche con Luka e Marcelo, con Sergio - beh con lui chi non lo era? - ed in passato lo era stato tantissimo con Cristiano e James.   
Aveva invidiato da matti James, era chiaro che avevano avuto una relazione e li aveva visti un po’ andare oltre certi limiti, per non parlare delle voci che si sentivano in giro.   
Così aveva notato che non lo trattava come altri.   
Aveva una particolare cura, quasi che comunque contasse in qualche modo ma in ogni caso non volesse andare oltre un certo limite.  
Metteva delle distanze, quasi.   
Forse capiva che lui era super intimidito perché gli piaceva da matti. E dire che gli piaceva da matti non rendeva nemmeno.   
Questo lo intrigava ma da un lato gli dispiaceva, a volte sognava di poter essere trattato come Lucas, per esempio. Ma non gli chiedeva di fermarsi mai a fare allenamenti extra, forse perché comunque non potevano giocare insieme, di solito Borja sostituiva Karim giocando nello stesso ruolo.   
Gli sarebbe piaciuto da matti giocare insieme a lui, magari un giorno sarebbe successo anche se non voleva farsi illusioni.   
Già solo l’andare ad allenarsi con lui, sotto la doccia, negli hotel, in pullman erano tutti splendidi privilegi. Lo vedeva appena sveglio al mattino, lo vedeva nudo dopo le partite e gli allenamenti, lo vedeva in ogni situazione.  
Eppure lo vedeva ridere un sacco e scherzare con altri e li invidiava da matti. Non era geloso, era invidioso.   
Perché lui non riusciva a comportarsi in modo da spingerlo a farlo e non capiva, ma di sicuro era colpa sua. Non era il suo genere. Era troppo timido.   
  
Borja non sapeva che la colpa non era il suo carattere remissivo e timido, ma la sua adorazione che nonostante fosse riuscito a mitigare rispetto a quanto era in realtà, risultava comunque molto evidente.  
A Karim non dava fastidio piacere, anzi. A tutti piaceva piacere.   
Con Jese era successo ed aveva instaurato un rapporto fraterno che non era mai sconfinato nel sesso nonostante al piccolo sarebbe andato molto bene.   
Però con Borja era diverso, Karim era bloccato in qualche modo e nemmeno lui lo sapeva bene.  
Voleva instaurare un bel rapporto come aveva fatto con Jese, ma non ci riusciva. Al momento di interagire con lui si bloccava in qualche modo e vedeva che Borja ci rimaneva male e non voleva, gli dispiaceva, si odiava anche.   
Perché non poteva?   
\- Bu! - Karim saltò letteralmente sul posto facendo quasi cadere il telefono che afferrò all’ultimo.   
\- Checcaz... - La voce gli morì in gola quando vide che si trattava di Marco e istintivamente guardò oltre alla ricerca degli altri che straordinariamente non vide.   
\- Che ci fai qua da solo? - Marco rise buttandosi sul divano con lui, la sala relax era stranamente deserta, erano già tutti a dormire a coppie nelle camere dell’albergo che li ospitava per la seconda di campionato.   
Di solito alla Ciudad se si voleva stare soli ci si chiudeva in camera, ognuno aveva la propria meravigliosa spaziosa camera arredata con stile. Oltretutto nel centro c’era spazio per ogni cosa, da una sala giochi, alla piscina, alla sauna. Persino un parco.   
Negli alberghi gli spazi a disposizione erano limitati, le camere erano per due e se volevi stare per conto tuo dovevi metterti in sala, c’era sempre una che l’albergo riservava alla squadra che ospitava, era vicino al bar e c’era la televisione e non potevano entrarci altri esterni al club o al personale.   
\- Avevo bisogno di pensare! - Esclamò Marco facendosi guardare da Karim shoccato, vedendolo scoppiò a ridere del suo splendido sorriso solare che sciolse il francese. Sorrise anche lui, alla fine, appoggiandosi con la schiena in una posa rilassata come quella di Marco.   
\- Con Nacho... aspetta forse ora è Isco? O... - Karim si aggrottò realizzando che poteva essersi perso qualcos’altro. - O chi sarà, ora? - Marco non si offese della velata accusa di essere uno facile perché sapeva che lui era esattamente come lui.   
Improvvisamente si rese conto che se c’era uno che poteva capirlo, era proprio lui e si rianimò interessato incrociando le braccia al petto, fissandolo sottile.   
\- Tu invece da chi scappi? Raphael è tornato, di solito stai bene con lui! - Karim alzò le spalle e sospirò.   
\- Non scappo, avevo solo voglia di stare solo. - Marco scoppiò a ridere di nuovo scatenando ancora una volta un bel sorriso.   
\- E non è scappare? - Karim alzò le spalle e Marco si guardò dal chiedergli se allora Isco aveva ragione a dire che ‘pelle scura’ era Raphael visto che sembrava scappare da lui.   
Il mistero su chi avesse rubato il cuore dell’imprendibile Karim era gigantesco, era il tormentone dell’anno ed era appena iniziato!   
Rimasero un po’ in silenzio qualche minuto, in un sorprendente silenzio considerando che si trattava di Marco, che però ancora più sorprendentemente Karim interruppe smettendo di guardare il telefono.   
\- Sai, ho una regola. Mai farsi chi è preso da te. - A Marco venne un colpo e lo fissò come se fosse impazzito a confidarsi, ma non lo derise.   
\- Ah sì? - Karim annuì col suo delizioso broncio.   
\- Sì. Perché non sono stronzo. Mi faccio persone consenzienti con cui non ci sono implicazioni e non voglio far soffrire nessuno solo per un orgasmo. -   
Marco non sapeva se scrivere subito al gruppo su whatsapp oppure rimanere a guardarlo per ascoltare il più possibile.  
Moriva dalla voglia di dire che stava avendo una rara confidenza di Karim, ma poi Lucas si sarebbe precipitato di sicuro gelosissimo.   
Riuscì a non ridere.   
\- È un bene avere un codice. - Non capiva dove volesse andare a parare, poi ebbe l’illuminazione e lo disse senza filtrarlo. - Sei dispiaciuto di non poterti fare Borita? -   
Borita era Borja e loro lo chiamavano tutti con la versione spagnola del suo nome.   
Karim lo guardò corrucciato senza capire come avesse fatto a capirlo, poi realizzò e lo corresse punto sul vivo, indispettito:  
\- Ehi, non voglio farmelo! - Marco allora tornò a fissarlo meravigliato.   
\- No?! - E non stava scherzando nel suo stupore, questo fece ridere Karim che finì per scivolare nel divano e appoggiare la nuca. Sospirò guardando il soffitto, Marco imitò la sua posa guardando in alto a sua volta.   
\- Mi dispiace non riuscire ad instaurare un rapporto fraterno con lui. Ci provo, so che poi lui vorrebbe, ma non riesco. -   
\- Beh, lui non vorrebbe proprio un rapporto fraterno, sai... - Disse Marco di nuovo senza filtrare. Karim sorrise e continuò.   
\- Il mio codice mi permette solo quello. In passato è successo che mi legassi così ad uno che mi moriva dietro, abbiamo instaurato un bel rapporto. Ora volevo farlo con Borja e non ci riesco e non capisco perché, vedo ci rimane male, vede che ci provo ma che non mi viene. - Karim trovava molto facile parlare con lui, forse perché non avevano molto in comune a parte un orgasmo sotto le docce di qualche settimana fa.   
\- Magari hai paura di prenderti da lui? - Karim lo guardò da quella posizione senza capire come potesse dirlo.   
\- Eh? - Marco girò la testa a sua volta e ricambiò lo sguardo, rimasero vicini e Marco apprezzò una volta di più il suo genere di bellezza tenebrosa.   
\- Io parlo da esterno diciamo, ho notato che hai un prototipo. James, Lucas... allegri, solari, coccolosi, dolci, carini e teneri. Questo è il tuo prototipo. E Isco, scommetto che rientra anche lui. - Marco aveva ragione e si chiese come facesse ad essere così perspicace.   
\- Borja non è proprio solare ed espansivo. - Gli fece notare Karim.   
\- Ma è carino e coccoloso, è timido, tenero. Rispecchia gran parte del tuo genere. Gli altri te li scopi perché sì, per hobby, giusto? - Era risaputo e Karim non si affannò a negare. - Ma quelli così ti piacciono in modo particolare. - E solo lì Karim realizzò la bassa insinuazione.   
\- Ehi, non allarghiamoci, non è che mi piacciono, però sì, mi trovo meglio ecco. - Marco rise di come ci teneva a specificare che ora da Lucas non era preso.   
“Forse ‘pelle scura’ non è lui. O forse sì da come si è affannato a negare!”  
\- E quindi forse hai paura di trovarti troppo bene con uno così tenero? - Chiese un po’ provocatorio Marco, Karim tornò a guardare su e ci pensò seriamente. E se aveva ragione?   
E se era proprio così?   
Forse inconsciamente aveva paura di legarsi come era successo con James, perché non l’avrebbe ammesso con nessuno, ma aveva sofferto nel vederlo andare via e lui odiava le distanze. Aveva bisogno di continui contatti fisici, per questo aveva tante relazioni sessuali. Perché aveva bisogno di questo. Di essere toccato, abbracciato. Di godere sempre.   
Pensandolo provò una grande voglia di uno di quei contatti, ma non di quelli che sfociavano nel sesso.   
Sospirando nostalgico delle coccole dolcissime di James che gli avevano ridato la vita, scivolò spalla contro spalla con Marco il quale sorpreso lo guardò senza sapere cosa fare.   
Questa cosa era totalmente inaspettata, ma ovviamente non lo mandò via.   
Appoggiò la testa verso la sua e Karim gli venne incontro.  
Rimasero così un po’ e pensando a come allungare il momento magico e raro di coccole col gatto, Marco tirò fuori i propri problemi.   
\- Io invece ho una strana cosa in ballo con Gareth. Tu lo conosci meglio di me, che mi dici di lui? - Karim spalancò gli occhi ma non si mosse trovando bello quel compromesso. Un po’ di calore c’era, se lo sarebbe fatto andare bene.   
Marco aveva capito che non poteva osare troppo con lui e si prendeva solo quello che Karim era disposto a dare in un dato momento, né più né meno e poteva perché non era legato a lui.   
\- Gareth, eh - Fece un sorrisino. - Io e te abbiamo qualcosa in comune, pare. - Marco rise.   
\- Che ce li passiamo tutti? - Detta così poteva essere offensiva, ma siccome era lui Karim non poteva di certo che ridere a sua volta.   
\- Gareth è diverso dagli altri. È più come un principe fra i matti. È un pesce fuor d’acqua e si impegna molto per amalgamarsi, vuole essere come gli altri della squadra, ma non è nel suo DNA. - Mentre Karim parlava di lui, Marco sentiva come una spinta verso Gareth.   
Dio quanto gli stava piacendo raccontato da lui.   
\- Sarebbe un peccato se cambiasse! È questo che lo rende notevole. Che è diverso da tutti gli altri! - Karim fece un sorrisino alla sua risposta.   
\- Ti piace parecchio a quanto vedo! - Marco arrossì ed istintivamente girò il viso contro la sua spalla scivolando nella posizione per nascondersi. Karim rise e se lo tenne così.   
\- Non lo so, ci siamo baciati, è successo una volta e poi ancora e non succede altro. Lui sembra interessato, vuole approfondire piano piano, conoscerci e cose così. Non vuole niente, sa che sono preso da Isco e che Nacho a volte finisce nel mio letto perché sono arrabbiato con Isco e... ed ora con Gareth io... non so come gestirla né nulla. - Stava chiedendo consiglio a Karim. La cosa era assurda, forse, perché era famoso per non saperne dare.   
\- Bah per me vivitela come ti viene senza farti domande. Vai ad istinto e prova. Tanto lui se non è disponibile per qualcosa o se vuole tirarsi indietro te lo dice, non ha problemi a scappare. Se ci sta è perché è sicuro. È adulto, insomma. Sa abbastanza quello che fa. - Marco piegò le labbra impressionato della sua risposta che però era un po’ incosciente.   
\- Lui sì, sono io che non lo so. Ora come ora passo dal morire per Isco al farmi coccolare da Nacho a... a baciare Gareth! Cosa sono, una puttana? - Karim scoppiò a ridere e Marco preso dall’imbarazzo e dalla ridarola scivolò ancora di più stendendosi completamente vicino a lui fino ad appoggiare comodamente la testa sulle sue gambe.  
Karim si ricordò di una serata simile passata con James e sospirò, aveva una voglia matta di lui, magari poteva correre da lui dopo la partita. Cioè volare.   
\- Siamo in due allora. Che problema c’è? Siamo come siamo, gli altri lo sanno, non cerchiamo di nascondere niente dei nostri stili di vita. Che ti frega? - Per Karim era tutto così facile, però si faceva problemi con Borita che fra l’altro chiamava Borja ed era il solo a farlo. Questo diceva tutto di lui.   
\- Forse hai ragione, forse ci penso troppo e non serve. Ed è vero che sanno tutti, sono aperto e cristallino. Non lo sto nascondendo. Se gli sta bene questo mio stile di vita bene, altrimenti amici come prima, non obbligo nessuno! - Karim sorrise e gli diede il cinque prendendogli poi le dita in una delle tipiche maniere fra maschi, sia pure in quella posizione strana.   
Marco rimase lì anche dopo la fine della confidenza e Karim si mise ancor più comodo, appoggiò la nuca e rimase a pensare a James e Borja, ignaro che intanto in squadra in quel momento stavano creando un unico gruppo di whastapp dove si parlava solo di ‘pelle scura’ e di chi diavolo fosse, degli indizi che avevano trovato e di come scoprirlo. A crearlo erano Sergio ed Isco e dentro ci avevano infilato Marco, Lucas, Dani, Nacho, Marcelo e Luka.   
Lucas aveva un conflitto di interessi perché sperava di essere lui e al tempo stesso non sapeva quanto buono fosse essere lui il famoso ‘pelle scura’, però non poteva starne fuori lo stesso.   
Raphael non era un pettegolo e metà pensavano che fosse lui il ‘pelle scura’, mentre Toni era in fase depressiva. Gareth non era pettegolo nemmeno lui e Borita sarebbe stato da insensibili inserirlo perché di sicuro ‘pelle scura’ non era lui.   
E tutto questo alle spalle dell’ignaro Kitty!  
  



End file.
